


О весне и розе

by dfvl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfvl/pseuds/dfvl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Юная Роза Коттон считает, что Торину грустно жить в Хоббитоне, и решает подарить ему розу</p>
            </blockquote>





	О весне и розе

**Author's Note:**

> работа участвует в конкурсе rsya, если вам понравилось, проголосовать можно по ссылке - http://awards.ruslash.net/works/4552

Папа говорит, что с гномами в Хоббитоне начался бардак. Он всегда так говорит, когда мистер Двалин и миссис Саквилль-Бэггинс засиживаются в Драконе, и ему приходится их выгонять после закрытия. А потом они гуляют по деревне и громко поют и смеются, а иногда миссис Саквилль-Бэггинс плачет и ругается на кого-то. Тогда мистер Двалин ее утешает, и они снова начинают петь.  
Папа говорит – бардак, и мама с ним соглашается, она всегда так делает и говорит, что и мне надо, сначала согласись, а потом делай по-своему.  
Но я не согласна. Бардак – это когда Сэм бросает в меня курицу или роняет с крыши в сено или сугроб.  
А гномы мне нравятся! То есть, знаю я только двоих, мистера Двалина и Торина, и мистер Двалин меня немножко пугает, он громко говорит и рассказывает страшные истории. Я потом долго не могу уснуть, но мы все равно бегаем к нему в сад, потому что Сэму интересно.  
Торин – совсем другое дело. Он живет с мистером Бэггинсом в Бэг-Энде, рядом с норой Сэма, и иногда, когда мы играем в прятки, я не прячусь, а бегу к Бэг-Энду и заглядываю в окна. Если мама узнает, ужас что будет! Но мама не знает, и Сэм не знает – это мой секрет.  
Иногда Торин смеется о чем-то с мистером Бэггинсом, иногда играет ему на арфе и поет. Один раз я видела, как они ругались. Ничего не было слышно, но я знаю, когда папа ругается с мамой, они делают точно так же, перебивают друг друга, размахивают руками, а потом кто-то уходит в другую комнату. У нас обычно уходит мама, а у них ушел мистер Бэггинс.  
Но обычно они не ругаются, обычно у них тепло и уютно, как дома, только по-другому. Наверное, это потому что я привыкла к дому и у нас не такая большая нора.  
Осенью Торин грустил. Как странно! Осень – это ведь самое интересное, мы с Сэмом бегали в лес, хотя туда нельзя, и делали букеты из листьев, а потом бросали их друг в друга, а самые красивые приносили домой и сушили. А еще мы бегали по полям, потому что уже все собрали и можно, и Сэм меня обычно обгонял, но я пожаловалась маме, и она меня научила хитрости, надо сделать вид, что упала или споткнулась, тогда Сэм прибежит помочь – а потом сразу мчаться изо всех сил! Правда, Сэм догадался, и теперь обижается, если я так делаю, но все равно останавливается. Глупый!  
Осенью веселее всего, хотя потом начинается зима, и зимой тоже хорошо! Зимой мы лепим снеговиков и играем в снежки, а один раз я случайно попала снежком в мистера Бэггинса, они с Торином как раз возвращались домой и вышли из-за угла. Я сначала испугалась, но Торин рассмеялся, и мистер Бэггинс тоже, и мы с Сэмом тоже смеялись. Они играли с нами, а потом позвали нас пить чай, и внутри Бэг-Энда оказалось еще лучше, чем когда в окно смотришь. Но больше они нас не звали, а без приглашения в гости ходить нельзя, это даже самые маленькие знают.  
Когда снега выпало много-много, я гуляла одна, потому что Сэм помогал отцу что-то делать, и я опять подошла к Бэг-Энду, а там Торин сидел в кресле у камина и грустил, а мистер Бэггинс стоял рядом и держал руку на его плече. Мне почему-то стало стыдно, я даже покраснела. Я хотела убежать, но тут Торин сказал – когда снег всегда очень тихо, и я услышала – он сказал:  
\- Это невыносимо, Бильбо.  
И мне стало ужасно грустно. Я прибежала домой и даже не сказала Сэму, что не хочу сегодня гулять.  
Торину грустно зимой, и я придумала вырастить ему розу и подарить тайком. Пусть не грустит и знает, что даже зимой у него есть друзья.  
Он же обязательно догадается, что розу подарить может только Роза, а других Роз в Хоббитоне нет.  
***  
У Сэма бы получилось намного лучше, он все о цветах знает, как и его отец, и отец его отца. А я с цветами не очень, мне больше нравится болтать со всеми или слушать, мама меня за это ругает, а папа – хвалит, говорит, что я хорошей помощницей вырасту.  
У Сэма бы получилось лучше, но я не стала у него спрашивать, отломила ветку в саду у мистера Бэггинса – у него всегда красивые розы растут, дома согрела и поставила в воду. А потом подумала, уже ночью, и попросила добрую Яванну, чтобы у меня все получилось. Я не знаю точно, кто она, но мама всегда у нее просит, чтобы урожай хорошим был или еще что-то, и она помогает. Я попросила и легла спать, и мне всю ночь снились розы и летний ветерок и – немножко Торин.  
А потом в Бэг-Энде появился Фродо. У него утонули родители! Нам об этом нельзя разговаривать, хотя взрослые только об этом и болтают, когда думают, что мы не слышим. И у меня дома, и у Сэма. Странные они.  
Когда мы бегаем около Бэг-Энда, я всегда машу Фродо и зову поиграть с нами, но он никогда не выходит. Не знаю, почему, может, его мистер Бэггинс не пускает.  
Иногда я вижу, как Торин о чем-то серьезно-серьезно говорит с Фродо, наверное, о его родителях. Я хочу, чтобы он и со мной разговаривал, но только, чтобы мои родители не тонули.  
В Драконе, когда там нет мистера Двалина и миссис Саквилль-Бэггинс, говорят, что Торин – король из далекого-далекого царства, и там была война, и у него кто-то умер. Я спросила у папы, но он меня отругал и сказал, чтобы я поменьше о всякой ерунде думала. Еще он сказал, что Коттоны – как лекари, но это я не поняла. В нашей семье никто не был лекарем, и даже мама всегда зовет бабушку Болджер, если кто-то болеет, потому что она в травах разбирается и заговоры знает.  
Папа сказал не думать, но я, конечно, думала. Мне кажется, они говорят правду, Торин похож на короля. У него длинные волосы – и нет лысины, как у мистера Двалина, и рубиновая пряжка на ремне, а разве может быть такая не у короля?  
На следующий день, я уговариваю Сэма, хотя его и уговаривать не надо, и мы бежим к мистеру Двалину узнать.  
Снег все идет, и по дороге мы успеваем изваляться в нем так, что превращаемся в снеговиков, и мистер Двалин смеется, когда мы прибегаем, и приглашает нас согреться и обсохнуть. Мне страшно к нему приходить, но все равно у него дома ужасно интересно, на стенах висят топоры и мечи, огромные, больше меня ростом, и стоят красивые сундуки. Я, давно уже, в прошлом году, попыталась такой незаметно открыть, но мистер Двалин увидел, подкрался сзади и спросил своим громким голосом:  
\- Куда полезла?!  
Сэм смеялся потом, а я бы посмотрела, завизжал бы он или нет, когда так делают! Мы с ним целый вечер друг на друга дулись, потому что я не поросенок, а он считал, что он не дурак. Потом мы помирились, конечно, мы всегда миримся, потому что друзья. Но в сундуки я больше никогда не полезу, даже если попросят.  
Я вызвалась приготовить чай, потому что все знают, гномы готовить не умеют. Даже когда мы у мистера Бэггинса были, он посмеялся, когда Торин предложил помочь и сказал, что и сам прекрасно разобьет всю свою посуду, без его помощи.  
У мистера Двалина чай получается горький, темный, а у меня – вкусный, сладкий, поэтому готовила я, а он показывал Сэму какую-то штуку, которая умеет самый твердый камень превратить в пыль. Правильно мама говорит, мальчишки – всегда мальчишки и только бы какими-нибудь глупостями заняться. Что папа, что Сэм, что мистер Двалин. Только Торин не такой.  
Потом мы пили чай, и я спросила, вправду ли он король. Мистер Двалин спросил, не боимся ли мы страшных историй. Сэм посмотрел на меня, а я сказала, что не боюсь. Тогда мистер Двалин принес виолончель и начал играть и петь. Он ужасно здорово поет! Я иногда даже переставала слушать, что именно происходит в песне, потому что голос у него красивый.  
Но пел он очень интересное. Про Торина, что он на самом деле король, только на его королевство напал злой дракон, и он долго-долго придумывал, как его спасти, а потом нашел специального Взломщика, и они, и еще другие гномы и мистер Двалин, и волшебник, пошли в королевство и спасли его. А потом была страшная война, и он и в ней победил, но потерял своих племянников, и очень грустил, поэтому оставил свое королевство и ушел искать счастья со своим Взломщиком – который тоже хоббит! Никто ведь не поверит. И мистер Двалин пошел с ними.  
Я хотела спросить, почему они тогда живут в Хоббитоне, и как познакомились с мистером Бэггинсом, и где этот Взломщик, но решила не перебивать, а потом оказалось, что совсем темно, и мы скорее побежали домой.  
Мне все равно влетело, и Сэму, наверное, тоже, но это ничего. Вечером я еще раз попросила Яванну, чтобы моя роза поскорее расцвела.  
А утром на веточке появился первый зеленый листик!  
***  
Ночью мистер Двалин и миссис Саквилль-Бэггинс снова пели на улице, папа снова говорил – бардак, а я думала, как же так, у мистера Двалина сразу два голоса. Один, чтобы петь про короля и приключения, а другой – про красотку Мэри и что она плачет. Я тоже хочу два голоса.  
Потом Сэм уехал в Бри, и я скучала. И завидовала! Папа часто ездит в Бри, в Гарцующего пони, но меня никогда не берет, а отец Сэма его взял. Несправедливо!  
Я бегаю по Хоббитону, но одной это совсем не то, что с Сэмом, и мне скучно. Однажды я встретила Фродо, он ходил по заснеженному саду и грустил. Я позвала слепить снеговика вместе и думала, что он откажется, но он согласился.  
Мы лепили и болтали, точнее болтал он, а я его расспрашивала, про Торина и мистера Бэггинса тоже, чтобы он ни о чем не догадался. Фродо очень серьезный и почти не смеется. Он мне рассказал, что Торин с ним играет в прятки и прячется так, что не найти, даже если совсем рядом стоишь. А мистер Бэггинс рассказывает Фродо интересные сказки про приключения и дракона.  
\- И про специального Взломщика? – перебила я, хотя знаю, что это невежливо.  
\- И про Взломщика тоже, - сказал он и улыбнулся, как будто он взрослый, а я совсем маленькая и чего-то не понимаю.  
Задавака! Я бросила в него снежок, который держала в руке и убежала. Пусть знает!  
Вечером я попросила маму рассказать мне сказку, она сначала ворчала, что я уже выросла, а потом все равно рассказала мою любимую про волшебную бессмертную принцессу, которая влюбилась в принца, который не был бессмертным, но потом у них все стало хорошо, и они жили долго и счастливо.  
На моей розе уже появился уже третий листок, когда Сэм наконец вернулся. Он привез мне подарок! Деревянная шкатулка, а внутри – атласные ленты: красная, желтая и голубая! Ужасно красивые! Я расстроилась, что у меня нет подарка Сэму, и думала подарить ему розу, но потом вспомнила, что она для Торина.  
И начала думать, что хотела бы получить подарок от него. Тоже ленты или еще что-нибудь. А потом я вспомнила, как мама говорила, что любого хоббита можно обвести вокруг пальца и добиться от него, что хочешь.  
Но Торин ведь не хоббит.  
Весь день я была у Сэма, он рассказывал про Бри, как там интересно, и много больших людей и мало хоббитов, а те, которые есть, - не такие, как мы, и живут в домах, а не в норах. Я похвасталась ему, как сама вплела голубую ленту в волосы, и ему понравилось. Вечером снова шел снег, и я бежала со всех ног, чтобы не испортить косы, но все равно на минутку заглянула в окно Бэг-Энда. Мистер Бэггинс дремал в кресле у камина, а Торин сидел на полу рядом – как будто и не король совсем! – и странно на него смотрел. Потом он сказал странное слово на непонятном языке, а я побежала домой, потому что снег уже начал падать внутрь плаща, а это холодно.  
Я бежала и повторяла, чтобы не забыть: гивашель, гивашель, гивашель.  
Утром я попросила Сэма сбегать к мистеру Двалину и узнать, что значит это слово, и он сбегал, а когда вернулся, рассказал, что мистер Двалин сначала смеялся, а потом отругал его, что слушает разговоры не для его ушей. Только со словом он ошибся, потому что зачем Торину называть мистера Бэггинса главным сокровищем?  
Потом долго ничего интересного не происходило. У Сэма каждый день были какие-то свои дела с отцом, а я скучала дома и смотрела на розу. Сэм не рассказывает, что это за дела, и по-моему, мама и папа о них что-то знают. Каждый раз, когда я хочу проследить, куда ходит Сэм, они придумывают мне какие-то домашние дела, и я никуда не иду.  
Когда на моей розе наконец появляется маленький красный бутон, я скорее побежала к Сэму, чтобы похвастаться, что не он один умеет с цветами. Но по дороге я вспомнила, что это мой секрет, и Сэму рассказывать нельзя, и заглянула в Бэг-Энд.  
Торин не такой, как всегда. Он собрал волосы в хвост и сразу выглядит по-другому. А еще они, Торин и Фродо, сидят на кухне в окружении целой кучи марципановых розочек. Там большие, маленькие, какие-то сделаны красиво, как я умею и мама, а другие – кривые и немножко страшные, их, наверное, делал Торин.  
Он их и делает. Сначала смотрит, как Фродо ловко раскатывает и сворачивает марципановый шарик, а потом делает сам, но у Фродо получается аккуратно, а у него – нет. И они все делали и смеялись, а потом случилось странное. Мистер Бэггинс вернулся домой, и Фродо испугался и побежал к нему, а Торин стал быстро-быстро прятать розочки по шкафам, в вазы, а несколько сунул в кувшин для воды. А потом распустил волосы, сел за стол и сделал скучное лицо, как будто и не он совсем только что смеялся и бегал по кухне. Взрослые иногда ведут себя очень странно!  
***  
Бутон наконец распустился! Я поблагодарила добрую Яванну, и скорее побежала к Бэг-Энду. Я придумала, что оставлю розу у двери, постучу и спрячусь, в темноте меня не увидеть, зато я смогу посмотреть, как Торин разворачивает свой подарок. Но сначала я решила заглянуть, там ли он и что делает.  
Торин в гостиной и мистер Бэггинс тоже в гостиной, и я чуть не роняю свой подарок, когда вижу, что вся она, весь пол, все кресла, подоконники, и даже каминная полка – все заставлено марципановыми розами, и мистер Бэггинс растерянно оглядывается и улыбается, а Торин протягивает ему самую большую розу – ужасно кривую и ужасно большую, больше чем две его руки. Глаза у Торина огромные и напуганные. Он что-то говорит, и мистер Бэггинс слушает его, а потом смеется, осторожно берет розу у него из рук и долго крутится, придумывает, куда ее положить. Ставит ее на другие и берет Торина за руку и целует. Как папа целует маму, когда думает, что я не вижу.  
Я убежала домой, сунула, не развернув свою розу в стакан с водой, забралась под одеяло и расплакалась.  
Я плакала несколько дней, и мама переживала и все время спрашивала, что случилось, и папа тоже, и Сэм приходил и спрашивал. Я рассказала бы, но я не знала, что рассказывать. Мне было очень грустно, и я все время вспоминала, как Торин смотрел на мистера Бэггинса, когда протягивал ему розу, и я снова плакала, потому что он никогда не посмотрит так на меня.  
В одно утро мама уже собиралась звать бабушку Болджер, но тут пришел Сэм и сказал, что мне обязательно нужно пойти с ним, и я умылась и пошла. Мы шли к его норе, и я снова чуть не расплакалась, но сдержалась. Сэм сказал, что у него есть сюрприз, и завязал мне глаза и строго сказал не подглядывать. Я не подглядывала, и мы шли долго-долго, а потом остановились, и он помог мне стянуть повязку, и я долго моргала, чтобы привыкнуть к свету.  
Он развернул меня и начал рассказывать, как ему помогал мистер Двалин, он что-то придумал, чтобы земля не мерзла, и его отец, он придумал, как избавиться от шипов. Но я его не очень слушала.  
Передо мной, со всех сторон окруженная белым-белым снегом, была полянка ужасно ярких роз. Там были красные, и желтые, и оранжевые, но больше всего было моего любимого цвета – голубого. И они были настоящие, по-настоящему росли из земли и по-настоящему пахли, как пахнут розы.  
\- Они называются Коттон, в твою честь. Я бы по имени назвал, но непонятно будет.  
Я повернулась к нему. Глаза у него были точь-в-точь такие, как у Торина тогда, большие и испуганные.  
\- У них нет шипов, - сказал он.  
Мама говорит, никогда не плачь, если ты не одна, что бы ни случилось. И я помню это, помню, но все равно чуть не расплакалась. А потом подумала, какая глупость, плакать из-за подарка.  
И я сказала:  
\- Спасибо, Сэм!  
И стукнула его кулаком по плечу, чтобы не задавался.  
И я побежала к своим розам, к весне, к новым приключениям.  
И Сэм засмеялся и побежал со мной.

**Author's Note:**

> немыслимо красивый арт http://vassa07.diary.ru/p203145493.htm


End file.
